What Do I Have to Do
What Do I Have to Do is the third single released from Kylie Minogue's third album "Rhythm of Love." It was written & produced by Stock Aitken Waterman and was released on January 21, 1991. Song Background Originally, "What Do I Have to Do" was planned to be released as the follow-up single to "Better the Devil You Know", but it was later released as the third single off the album instead, and the track was specially remixed for single release. According to the 1999 biographical book "Girl Next Door," it was identified as Kylie's favorite song to perform live. The single artwork was photographed by Robert Erdmann. Song Versions There are three official promotional mixes of "What Do I Have to Do." The early unreleased first version is synth-orienated and has multilayered vocals. Much of the synth was omitted and the drums, bass and vocals were toned down for the second album version. The third version of the song: the 7" Mix contains a newer drum track, multilayered vocals in the chorus and relies much less on the synthesizers on the album version. This version of the song also contains samples from American comedian Sam Kinison. Chart Performance "What Do I Have to Do" debuted at #27 on the Australian Singles Chart until rising and peaking at #11, staying there for two consecutive weeks. The song debuted at #99 on the Dutch Top 40 until peaking at #81 for one week. In France, it debuted and peaked at #50 on the French Singles Chart. Music Video The music video for "What Do I Have to Do" was directed by Dave Hogan. In relation to this video, Kylie is quoted as saying, "how many Hollywood stars can you look like in three and a half minutes...". Her younger sister Dannii also appears in the video. The music video begins with clips of the dance scene intercut with Kylie emerging from a swimming pool and her love interest seeing her with another man. She then goes out to the balcony overlooking a fairground and the man follows. The video then shifts to the man watching Kylie dancing with a female friend in a club. The next scene is Kylie waking up in her lover's bed as he prepares to leave the bedroom. After this, she is singing on the bed is intercut with scenes of her singing and dancing in front of a white backdrop. The video goes back to Kylie and her friend having fun in the club as the man stares at her again. Later, she sits on the bench overlooking the scene and takes a glance at a lookalike of her lover next to her. Following this, she gets up to dance as the man watches. Finally, Kylie gets a tattoo on her back shoulder and shows it to her lover. The video concludes with all of Kylie's performance scenes intercut with her doing the ironing in a French maid's costume and on a date with her lover. The final shot is of Kylie and her lover walking across a bridge. Category:Songs Category:Singles